Tale of a Magikarp
by TheKingHHH100
Summary: The life of a small Magikarp that is given to a novice trainer as his first Pokémon. One-shot. First fic. First person POV. Please Review and Follow if you like it!


**A/N: Hey everyone, TheKingHHH100 here! I just created an account on this site. After years of just reading stories I have decided to start uploading stories of my own! I wrote this years ago and checked for grammar and spelling mistakes, however, as English ain't my mother tongue, if you find any please let me know. I will appreciate any positive review, as well as any constructive criticisms (Key word: CONSTRUCTIVE) that you have. I want to become a better writer so I will appreciate all the help I can get!**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

* * *

I was very little when I hatched from an egg and have vague memories about my family. I remember they were really big and scared a lot of Pokémon away. I wanted to be just like them but I was really young and small. I remember them going away and then that an old man with a white lab coat caught me soon after and gave me to an enthusiastic young man. With a lot of illusions in mind, he trained me hoping I became stronger, but I could understand very little of what he was telling me. When we trained all I could do was move from side to side and sometimes splash water at my rivals. One day we fought a normal Pokémon but I only managed to splash water at him and I was easily defeated.

I felt weak and useless, until my trainer came to me and told me _"I don't care that you lost Magikarp, you will ever be my Pokémon and we will train until you get stronger."_ Those words were so inspirational that since that day I decided to become the world's strongest Pokémon, no matter how much I had to train. Weeks went through and I wasn't able to learn any attack. My trainer got a new Pokémon, some kind of orange chicken called 'Torchic' and I thought he was replacing me. I really hated it but my trainer told me he was just 'another friend to our team.' Time passed and I finally understood that he wasn't replacing me and we became friends.

One day, we started our journey on the Hoenn Region, where we were from. My trainer caught another bird like Pokémon called 'Taillow' near a place called Rustboro City. By that time I had leveled up quite a lot and learned to tackle my opponents but still I was too weak to make any real damage. We went to a place called Rustboro Gym to face the Gym leader, she was a young woman that seemed to be really smart and like books, her name was Roxanne. She was a really strong trainer that used Rock type Pokémon. Since I was a Water type I thought I could easily win, but I couldn't even beat the leader's first Pokémon, a Geodude. It really hurt when I tackled it; his skin was really rough because it was made of rock. My attack had really no effect on him and he knocked me down with his Rock Throws. I felt really ashamed about losing to a Pokémon that was weak to my type, but still my friends and my trainer managed to defeat her Pokémon and she gave my trainer a small thing called a badge.

We move on to a place called Dewford Town, we were traveling through a cave when my trainer actually caught a Geodude of his own. Time went on and my trainer won more badges, however all I could do was watch as the others became stronger, even managing to do something called evolve, where they become new Pokémon but much bigger. Torchic evolved into Combusken, Taillow evolved into Swellow and even Geodude evolved into Graveler. But still I was the only one that couldn't get stronger, evolve or even win a battle in my own. I was determinated to change that and pleaded my trainer to let me fight against a small fish Pokémon called Remoraid. He was even smaller than me, but he had stronger attacks, one of them that he just seemed to learn not too long ago and couldn't even control really well, Aurora Beam I think it was called, hit me dead on and was so painful and strong that manage to knock me out. Before I blacked out I saw my trainer's eyes, full of disappoint and couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself: I had failed him again.

Since that day I didn't even dare to come out of my Poke Ball not even to train or eat, I couldn't see the disappoint in the eyes of my trainer again. All was grey inside my Poke Ball and I felt really weak and pathetic. One day however, it opened and I was flashed by the light of the sun, which I hadn't seen in a long time. I felt in something I realized was water and when my eyes were able to see, I was in a deep blue sea, similar to the one I used to live in. I turned around slowly, not really wanting to see him but knew I had to. My trainer just looked at me, then pointed to the sea and told me to leave. I couldn't believe what he was telling me, I was so shocked that started to splash water swimming back and forth, pleading for it to be some kind of nightmare, that I was still inside my Poke Ball, or even better at the times I was happy with my trainer, but I wasn't. He picked up a rock and threw it at me, it hit me square in the head and I was so shocked I didn't feel any pain at all. Physical pain of course, because it hurt my emotions more than any other thing that had happened to me. I couldn't believe how my once happy friend trainer now repudiated me and was throwing me away, because he thought, no he knew, I was weak. But what hurt me the most was the words he said after that:_ "Go away Magikarp! You useless Pokémon trash! I trained you with everything but you couldn't even learn an attack! You will never be stronger! I don't want to see you again!"_

I swam away from him, back to the ocean I was part of once, turned one last time to face him: he was crying, his head was down but I could see the tears pouring out of his eyes. I turned back and didn't stop again. I was crying too as I swam offshore. Weeks passed as I was living as another wild Pokémon, I still revived that moment in my dreams. I didn't notice but I started to change, feeling a rare emotion towards humans, an emotion full of rage, of despise for hurting me so much, I started to feel hate. One day, I was attacked by some wild Wailmer because I had entered what appeared to be their territory. They were small but powerful, but I was more resilient thanks to all my past battles with my trainer. They attacked me until I had enough with the hits and I tackled them. I couldn't believe I had defended myself and manage to attack other Pokémon. That's when I started to feel different, I suddenly felt bigger and more powerful. The Wailmer saw this and ran away from me. I felt proud of myself; I had finally become powerful enough to evolve. I wanted to show this to my trainer, but remembered how he abandoned me and felt pure rage. I saw a boat full of humans not too far away and swam underwater to take a look at it. The boat was full of trainers and their Pokémon. I remembered my trainer once again and felt that same hate towards all these trainers, so I used my new power to attack them. I shoot some kind of blue flames towards the boat and it started to burn. Some of the trainers jumped down into the water as others were burning and screaming. Those screams filled my heart with joy. I had finally seen what to do with my life: kill Pokémon trainers so they wouldn't hurt their Pokémon like mine did with me. I quickly started to attack the trainers that still were in the water, some of them send their Pokémon to attack me, maybe to try to catch me, but I made quick work of them burning them down, if they were with their trainers then they also deserved to die. I finally killed the rest of the trainers and sunk the boat with my Dragon Rage before leaving. That was the first of many boats that would suffer the same fate. I attacked any boat that I came close to, sinking it and killing all the passengers, sometimes I ate them to feed me. It was the survival of the fittest and I really enjoyed their screams. I was a monster to them just like they were monsters to me. But I wouldn't stand their abuse anymore.

Years later I came too close to a beach full of those worthless humans when a little girl saw me and started screaming, everyone started to run and I decided to kill them all. I threw myself at the girl, ready to eat her with only one bite, but that's when a flying Pokémon came at me and hit me with an Aerial Ace. I backed off in pain and, to my surprise I had been badly hurt and was bleeding. Rage started to fill me as I looked at the Pokémon and saw it was a Swellow, similar to the one my trainer had. How did that little bird dear to hurt the strongest Pokémon of them all? I was ready to blast it off when I saw a familiar shadow and then saw him… after all these time, I had finally met my former trainer once again. He looked at me with that face, the same face he had when he released me, and my heart got filled with hate and rage, boiling my blood. How dare he look at me like some kind of monster, when he was the one that hurt me?

He grabbed one of his Poke Balls and took out a large snake like Pokémon called Steelix. Again I become furious seeing the Pokémon he had tried to replace me with, and shoot my most powerful Hyper Beam straight at it, Steelix took the direct hit as he had no time to react. What a weakling, to be so supposedly resistant, it died after one hit. My trainer saw this and started crying for the loss of his dear Pokémon. He cried like that day, and I felt extremely great for that as he screamed that I would pay for that. He took out another of his Pokémon, a Golem this time, but being a Ground type he had no effect as I crushed him so hard that he broke into pieces. My trainer got on his knees crying another loss. When I was about to crush him, his Swellow got in front of the attack, being knock to the ground. My trainer got angry and without taking his eyes out of me, he took out his now fully evolved Blaziken. He told it to use Blaze Kick and, to my surprise, the attack actually knocked me down, me the strongest of all Pokémon. After a moment, he thought this was over, that I was dead. What a fool. I got up from the surface, more hurt and angry than ever. He was healing his Swellow with the help of his Gardevoir and hadn't realized I was up again. First I took care of Blaziken, hitting him from behind with a Hydro Pump. Then I used my Aqua Tail to knock both him and Gardevoir to the ground. They were lying there badly hurt and almost lifeless. I was ready to put them out of their misery when I felt something I hadn't felt before, something different from hate and pleasure. I started to remember my happy times with my trainer and the other Pokémon, my friends. No, I put those thoughts aside and decided to go for the kill. I looked up and somehow Gardevoir had stood up, ready to protect him. I hit her and she was sent crashing into some rocks, knocking her out but not killing her. I would do so in a moment but first I needed to take care of him. I hurt one of Blaziken's legs so he couldn't get up and was ready to kill my former trainer. I looked at him in the eyes, but before I could strike, thoughts of my first days with him came to my mind, then all the training and the fun we had before that day, before he left me. All the looks of the people and Pokémon I had killed came to my mind as I turned around and, to my surprise again, I saw Blaziken stand up somehow and surprise me with a Blaze Kick that hit me straight in the wound previously made by Swellow. Then I fell. I couldn't believe it. The strongest of all Pokémon, defeated. All I could do was watch as my trainer, with Blaziken and Gardevoir, got up and looked at me, that cold look of his still in his eyes. I was lying there badly hurt and I knew I was going to die. He just looked at me with hate, but then his look changed to a more pleading one. Now it showed… compassion? Could it be?

He looked at me and said: _"I'm really sorry Magikarp, I failed you. Yes, I know it's you and not that monster everyone says you are. The truth is that all of this is my fault. When I released you, I did it for your own good, because I knew how bad you wanted to evolve and knew you wouldn't do it if you stayed with me. It was the most painful decision I ever made. None of the Pokémon that you killed will ever replace you. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I just want you to understand. I'm sorry. I hope to see you again in the afterlife."_ That was all I could hear as tears fell from his eyes. Then I saw Blaziken and Gardevoir's face and they made me know that they also felt sorry about this. I hadn't realized where they had taken the strength to protect their trainer and defeat me, until now. It doesn't matter how strong the hate is, love will always be more powerful. Then I cried, for the first time since I had been released I cried. And deep down, I forgave my trainer for what he did, as I now knew he did for my own good, because he loved me. Then I gave my final breath as I died.


End file.
